loan fire
by rebidenteber
Summary: the captain finally produces his feelings for the only man he ever cared for ; barryxwesker


hey guys my first fic ever i love this series so plz be nice, this is the best pairing imo; no "flames" plase if you dont like don read lol

* * *

the sweet tufts of wesker's hair cascaded down his back in the way that kittens stapled to his head most certainly would not. he swaggered into work and announced to the room

"we will be having a competition today asses"

eeryone squealed in utter delight as wesker's bright radiance lit up the entire room.

but barry remained unamused.

"lol no weskur thats dumb" barry said with his jelly arms crossed.

"barry thats enuf i will see you after work"

and wesker leaped to his desk and began the work of the majestic.

barry was angry all day and kept shooting wesker mean glances so he got the point. "he is bitch" barry grumbled as he video taped the brick wall behind him for further reference

work ended and barry tried to grab his mcdonalds twelve piece and run out to his hummer but before he could wesker ran into him in the hallway, blocking his surefire path. barry's nuggets spilled all over the floor, with one landing on wesker's pristine leather shoe.

"MY MCNUGGETS" barry cried, he then looked up into wesker's sunglassed face "WESKER YOU ASSHOL"

but wesker only smirked a little bit and pointed to the one on his shoe "eat that one" he said passionately.

barry looked at wesker with a questioning glance but decided that he was hungry anyway so he slowly leaned down and got on his knees.

"mmmm" wesker said "now eat it"

barry slithered his tongue out of his mouth and captured the nugget on wesker's boot, chewing it twice and swallowing it

"how is it" asked wesker

"good" said barry

"good" said wesker, "now stand up barry"

barry stood up and looked at weskers face, but he noticed that the top button of wesker's shirt was now undone.

"uh captain your shirt is-"

but wesker interrupted barrys ignorant talk with a searing kiss.

barry struggled against wesker and broke free, slapping him on the face. the force of the slap even threw wesker's eyeglasses off his face

"WESKER WE WORK TOGETHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

"thats captain to you" wesker's silky voice replied "now let me pay you back by making you dinner at my apartment tonight"

"i have to be home by five, kathy is making banana bread and i love bana-"

"tell her im keeping you late to study"

"okay"

so barry went outside with wekser and got in his limosine. "wesker why do you have a limosine a captain's salary couldn't pay for this" barry's eyes were slanted

wesker stuttered trying to think of a cover "its from my wife"

"oh" barry said, looking down to his lap. wesker spoke again

"my wife after she died, her money paid for it"

barry's eyes perked up and he looked at wesker right in the eyes (his sunglasses were in his pocket from when they fell on the floor)

"wesker you have beautiful eyes" barry blushed, thinkin he had said too much

"why mr burton," wesker smirked, "so do you" barry's blush darkened and he looked to his lap again.

"when wil we be at your apartment?"

"soon enough" wesker said.

"you keep a lot of secrets wesker" barry said, but he secretly loved that wesker was mysterous "soon ill find ut that youre secretly and evil spy hahahahahahaha" barry heartily chuckled

"never say that again, barry." wesker stopped and turned to face barry. his eyes burned into barrys, he tried to look away but could not. "i mean it"

barry stayed silent and looked down again, terrified at wesker's sudden outburst

"we're here"

wesker and barry went into the elevator and wesker pushed the button for the sixth floor

"oh, we have to take an elevator" barry said shakily. he was having trouble standing

"it's okay dear heart, it wont take long"

barry was just about to ask wesker why he just called him a heart, but he was distracted because wesker had taken his hand. he felt steadied and calm like the eye of hurricane sandy that afterwards devestated the jersey shore

they got out of the elevator and weskerwalked down the hallway with barry

"captain you can let go of my hand" barry was blushing again"

"thats wesker, mr burton" wesker said in a cute way

"its barry, wesker"

they laughed as wesker unlocked his door and stepped inside

barry had no sooner closed the door than wesker was pressing his body into the back of it, laying his face on barrys face

"lol wesker what are you"

but wesker just shared a sexy kiss with barry that was hot like the common california forest fires

barry stopped and looked away

"wesker i dont know if we should be doing this, we work together"

wesker laughed and took barrys hand, leading him further into the apartment

"im the boss and i say its okay, barry. now sit down and i will make you a lavish dinner"

barry skipped over and sat on the couch.

"wesker" barry started, nervous

"hm?" he questioned from the kitchen, getting out pots and pans and shit like that

"why do you...like me?" barry instantly regretted his question. wesker didnt like him...did he?

wesker set his shit down and walked sensually over to barry at the couch. "why dont i show you why" and he led barry into his bedroom

wesker picked barry up and threw him onto the bed

barry hit his head on the bedframe and hoped wesker didnt notice

"are you okay"

shit, barry thought, he saw me and thinks im an idiot. "yea im fine" he replied, pretending it didnt hurt.

wesker started making out with barry and ran his hands all over barrys sweet bod

barry stopped and sat up

"wesker, listen"

wesker sat up, annoyed

"what, barry"

"i just dont want to be another guy you fucked"

wesker laughed and hugged barry close

"i would never do that to you, you are special"

barry felt warm with those words and cuddled with wesker

they totally banged

barry woke up the next morning outside on the street with no memory of the past eight hours except wesker's last words to him before he fell asleep

"i totally love you"

barry wondered whyhe woke up naked except for his jacket in the pouring rain out on a street

he ran to a post boy and asked

"little boy, what day is it?!"

it was november third

barry almost wept with joy

"THEN THERES STILL TIME"

he ran down many streets exposed to all who saw him and stopped at wesker's apartment building

it was closed down

barry asked a homeless man in front of it what happened

"oh its been shut down for a year since the fire, it killed everyone inside. one got out though, they never found out who"

barry spit in the mans face and ran away crying, he knew that wesker had injected him with drugs to not remember as he dumped barrys body out the window while he died in the fire

barry wished he could go back and say the words he shouldve said all along

"i lvoe you"

barry dejectedly looked in his pocket and discovered one lone mcnugget from that first day. he fell to the ground and wept

* * *

thank guys hope you liked it leme kno xoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
